The Marcus You dont know
by NerdyGirl98
Summary: I feel Marcus on the show did not get the run he should have gotten on the show he was a great character so I made a story that gives him a real story and a suprise I hope you like


Okay Hi I'm Alyssa and this is my first Fanfic. This is basically my version of Marcus's life with him being human and with someone special (Not what you're probably thinking). I feel how they showed Marcus in Lab Rats with him being an android and just dying wasn't a good ending he was a great character and deserved more depth and deserved to be human. So well here goes nothing. Please no flamers I'm new at this maybe some advice would be nice. And Note that Douglas won't be turning into a good guy like he does on the show. And Marcus may be human but he is not related to the lab rats at all (MAREE ALL THE WAY)

Chapter 1: Morning of Concert in a Can

Marcus I want you to know how incredibly important it is that you make the best first impression when you meet Adam, Bree, and Chase you have to gain their complete trust so I can finally get them back and get revenge on my brother for taking them away and once I have them I can Finally…. Wait a second MARCUS ARE YOU LISTENING

 _Marcus as usual wasn't listening he had heard Douglas rant about this for what seemed to be the millionth time he told him this about first impressions and gaining those 3 idiots trust. He didn't have any worries about gaining their trust he didn't see them as any type of threat he knew he was far more sufficient so he just strummed his guitar and waited for Douglas rant to end however he could only ignore him for so long_

WELL MARCUS ARE YOU LISITENING OR NOT

 _Douglas looking at Marcus with cold and annoyed look frustrated by Marcus lack of respect_

 _Marcus stop strumming his guitar and look and Douglas with his usually smirk and eyebrow raise because even though he wasn't listening he already knew what he was saying_

Of course I'm paying attention Douglas would I ever ignore you

 _Marcus says this of course in his usually sarcastic voice and then keeps on to strumming his guitar_

 _Douglas annoyed as ever grabs Marcus guitar at the neck getting pulls his chair so close him and Marcus are practically touching noses and in a voice as dead serious as it gets_

MARCUS YOU BETTER RELIZE WHO EXACTLY YOU'RE TALKING TO after all I'm the one that with one flick of a switch can make your life hell

Okay I get it now will you back up already

 _Douglas lets go of Marcus's guitar and gets back up to go to his computer_

Fine then Marcus since you seem pretty well brief on Adam Bree and Chase let's talk about your obstacles

 _Douglas pulls up a file on Leo Dooley a 14 year old boy the stepson of Donald and Adam Bree and Chases new step brother_

Really Douglas you consider this kid a threat he about as threating as the girl scouts you get your cookies from

Hey Never underestimate the power those evil brat scout and their mint chocolate macaroons their true evil

Their Nine Douglas

Oh Shut up Marcus Leo may not look like much but he is one more person closer to them then you and you can't allow that I need them.

 _Marcus using Vocal Manipulation to sound like Douglas cuts him off_

To complete my evil plans for world Domination and finally beat my older brother in our petty sibling rivalry to prove I'm better MaWaHaHaHa

 _Finally having enough with him takes a small box device out his pocket and switches it on_

 _Marcus starts to scream in pain falling out his chair dropping his guitar as a thousand electroshocks per seconds were being zapped inside his body causing him an insane amount pain he knew all too well_

Okay Okay Douglas Okay I'm sorry I'm sorry jus just turn it off

 _Douglas smirks and turns his device off relieving Marcus of his pain_

Think about this next time you want to be a smart ass with your bionics

Now get to school you're going to be late

 _Douglas walks out the room annoyed and slams the door_

 _Marcus starts to get up from the floor grab his bag and picks up his guitar to see its crack_

 _He hears the door open again_

I'm leaving now Douglas

Oh really are you sure you didn't forget something first?

 _Marcus frustrated look soon change into a grin as he turned around to see his little sister with both her hands on her hip her foot tapping face puffed looking at him trying to be serious_

No I think I remembered everything

 _Saying this of course in a sarcastic voice to see his little sister get red with frustration_

 _Marcus's sister goes up to him and kicks him in his shin in frustration_

THAT'S NOT FUNNY MARCUS

OW Dame Lil I was joking how could I possibly forget you

 _Marcus goes down to give his little sister a hug and kiss on her forehead_

 _Lilly is Marcus's 12 year old sister. Marcus loves that even though they been through so much she can still act extremely childish and silly. Lilly silliness is probably due to her love of candy and ice creams. Lilly stands at 4'11 and is a small 98 pounds. Like her brother she has short raven black hair and light brown eyes. However her face is covered in freckles which makes her look all the cuter. But her cute appearance should never be underestimated because also like her brother she has a few bionic tricks up her sleeve_

That's what I thought...hey Marcus are you okay you seem like you're out of breath

I'm fine Lil Douglas just gave me a little shock

DOUGLAS DID WHAT

 _Lilly sweet little eyes started to glow a bright green as she squeezed her fist in anger_

I SWEAR ONE DAY IM GOING TO TAKE MY PLASMA GRENADES AND SHOVE IT UP HIS….

 _Marcus covers Lilly mouth before she could finish knowing how that was going to end_

Lilly I told you I'm fine now I need you to calm down the last thing I want right now is you getting hurt too

 _Lilly look at her brother and seeing the worry in his face knowing he was right clamed herself down unclutching her fist_

Lilly while I'm gone please behave I know he makes you angry but you know what he can do to you if you try to talk back

I know I know I'll behave I promise I just wish… you know

What Lil

That I could go to school with you I'm going to be here all alone with him all day

 _Marcus looks at his sister pouting little face and clenched his fist as this anger boil inside him. The only reason Douglas was letting Marcus go to school was so he could get closer to Adam Bree and Chase however when he ask Douglas if Lilly could go to school he refused saying it was a waste of her time when she could be training or assisting him in his lab. Marcus hated the idea of leaving his only baby sister alone with Douglas for such a long time but knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. All he could do was pat his sister on the head and try to cheer her up_

Don't worry Lil it's only a couple of hours and when I have lunch or a free period I just super sped out here to see you

You Promise Marcus

 _Lilly holds out her pinkie and looks at him with her big brown eyes_

I promise Lil

 _Marcus hold his pinkie out and they make their promise official_

Okay I got to go Lil the last thing I need if for Douglas to come back in and rant about me being late

Okay bye Marcus at least try to have fun

 _And with that Marcus sped off to school with just enough time before the bell_

 _Lilly watch as her brother left to school for his mission and only seconds after he left does she hear the speaker turn on and Douglas ordering her upstairs to help him with his short range teleportation device_

Its going to be okay Lilly you can get through this I mean it's only a couple of hours then your big brother will comes back and save you from this jack-

 _Before she can finish her thoughts the speaker turns on again for her to hear Douglas "lovely" voice_

I SAID NOW LILLY OR DO YOU WANT ME TO THIS TO CUT AWAY FROM YOUR 10 MINTURE BREAK FORM TRAINING FOR THE WEEK

 _Lilly rolled her eyes knowing today was going to be a long day and sped upstairs_

 **After this point it's basically what happen in the episode concert in a can where Marcus was first introduce I'm just too lazy to write out the rest of the episode**

 **So what do you think of Marcus's new sister and how Douglas treats them both? Do you think Douglas should let Lilly go to school or is he right to keep Lilly away seeing she does have a slight temper. Keep in mind Lilly has never really interacted or even really been around kids her own age before. Are you curious to know what Marcus and Lilly have been through living with Douglas and how they got there in the first place?**

 **Tell me in the comments and Review**

 **If I get at least 5 to 10 good reviews I'll keep writing the story so please be nice and i am still new to writing so if you any advice i would also love that i will update as constantly** **as i can**


End file.
